sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Konoha's Many Leaves
Participants: Garric Hyuga, Nozan Chinmoku, Ashi Inuzuka, Kuro Mudana Role Play Log DivineZiel: -With the day only starting, Nozan was out of the hospital and back from his mission, the day before with everyone. The day after the returned, Nozan was out ont he streets in his new attire while instead of a single glove on his right arm, he binded it with bandages. The sound of construction going on around the entire village and anyone not helping the rebuilding process were rummaging around in stores or just conversating. Nozan on the other hand was on his way to the tea house he owned and it was being rebuilt. Looking to everyone around, Nozan recognized the faces of a good amount of people but not so many. Hearing a single person shout out his name across the street, Nozan looked and saw it was a young academy student by the name of Sachi. Smiling softly, he walked towards her as the both met up at the side of the street she was on. She began to shpeel off on how the academy was going while Nozan listened though, people around them started to mumble and such until another academy student called out his named and ran up to him. "Hey, Lu." The people that were gathering around them would shout out "Nozan!" as the grouped around him and started handing him pieces of paper and pens, pencils, ect to have him write their name down. Sighing softly, he'd do it for a few people as the two academy students started to walk away but Nozan stopped and said "Hold up." Walking over to them, he'd squat down as he placed a hand on their heads and ruffled their hair. "I'm glad the academy is teaching you guys well and I hope to see you on the ranks with the others and I one day. Just know, if you don't think the ninja life is for you, you don't need to continue on with it." Smiling brightly to them, they both hugged him as he hugged them back and gently pushed them back towards the academy since class hasn't started yet for them. Standing up, he'd turn back the way he was with all the people there, he was about mid turn as he saw them and began to whistle with a cheeky smile as he dashed the way the kids ran off to, away from the crowd. After about twenty minutes of being chased, he finally hid inside an empty barrel as he peeked out a single hole to see them wondering where he was. With them all leaving, he let out a huff with a slight cloud following it out of his mouth. Seeing them leave the area, Nozan would get out of the barrel and dusted himself off as he looked at his metal arm, sighing. Making his way towards his tea house, he'd hope he didn't run into them again.- Kare: - It was just a regular weekend in Konohagakure and not much was taking place except a bunch of construction projects scattered all over the village in an attempt to rebuild after the village was attacked. A handful of shinobi were returning from missions they accepted early in the week. Ashi hasn’t been very active within the shinobi scene ever since his partner was injured and sent into intensive care by his teammate, Garric, so he has just been taking care him alongside his mother. Until Chamaru is well enough to be out on the field again, Ashi doesn’t plan on going out on any intense missions, even if his sensei calls for him. - “I’m going to head out for a bit and go buy some food for dinner… Take my spot and watch Chamaru for me.” “Alright, don’t rush yourself. You’ve spent most of today and all of yesterday by his side.”- Ashi simply nodded at his mother and wandered out of room and began to head towards the village center. As he exited the building, he grabbed his straw hat and tossed it over his head to block the sun’s rays from tanning his bare upper body that was wrapped in fresh bandages; Ashi was also recovering from his spar with Garric as well. As he wandered through the streets of Konoha, he noted a horde of children running around and rummaging through everything in their line of sight. - “Nozan! Come out come out from wherever you are!” - Ashi rose an eyebrow and stood still for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest as he concentrated chakra into his nose. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and then chuckled a bit to himself. As the children wandered off from the scene, he looked towards where Nozan was hiding and as he popped out like a groundhog, he shook his head. Ashi hasn’t seen Nozan since their spar a while ago and was caught by surprise when he saw one of his arms was made up of pure metal. - “You’re gone just for a couple of days and everything is no longer the same…” - He thought to himself as he began to tail behind Nozan, remaining a couple of yards from him. As they were nearing the site of one of the local tea houses; now in ruins, he called out to Nozan. - “Oi! Nozan! How’s it going? It’s been a while…” - Ashi waved at him whilst lifting his straw hat up a bit to expose some of his face so that Nozan can recognize him. - Keruberosu: |GH| -Garric would awaken inside of his house it being around mid days time, the events of days past would have left him stirring and bubbling within his head like some offset cauldron of sorts. Slowly opening his pale white eyes he looked at the ceiling and spoke silently to himself. His voice crackling somewhat from just waking up. “Another day ahead, what will be in store this time around?” He’d sit up on the bed and rotate his body off to the side allowing his legs to dangle off the edge silently once his feet were planted against the floor he arose. He scrunching his arms into his chest and lifting up off his back heel to stretch as he did a awkward sounding yell. “Yeeeeeeoooaaahhhhh. Phew that felt nice.” He’d twist his body back and forth a nice distant crunch could be heard from his back while doing so. His mother Grace Hyuga would open the door to his room and peek in slightly. “What’re you doing in here Garric? I heard a weird noise and came to check on ya.” Garric would wave both his hands gently as he smiled and laughed gently. “Oh nothing to worry about Kaasan just me being a weirdo.” She would gently part some hair out of her face as she giggled, “Guess something’s never change huh. Got some brunch for you on the counter whenever you’re ready to eat. Hunny.” Garric’s face would flesh off all color in true anime fashion as he inside his mind he spoke to himself. “Something’s never change… What’s that supposed to mean?!” Once the door was shut and she scampered off Garric would refocus his attention with one single last yawn and stretch. He made his way over his to armoire that housed all of his clothing wither it be casual attire, mission attire, or special occasion attire. It was all here along with his equipment he usually sported which included. Metal stick, two pouches filled with various tools. Right shoulder pauldron and the Konoha shinobi headband that he always sported. Garric would choose his casual everyday attire, First putting on his long sleeve white shirt the distinct open v neck showing forth as well as the SM marking engraved into his skin. Afterwards he’d slip his legs into his baggy yet comfortable pants known for their exterior fluff but they slim fit nicely on Garric’s body type. Afterwards he took his special necklace and threw it around his neck to hang at center chest. While walking out of his room he fashioned the Shinobi headband around his head and while walking to the kitchen he grabbed said brunch his mother offered. A breakfast meat bun, Garric would stuff it in his mouth as he walked out the door. Exclaiming to all who were in his house. “I’ll be home later! Seeya!” Grace his mother would yell back, “Be safe Hunny!” With that Garric set out on his way into the busy Konoha streets the majority of what he was hearing was pounding hammers and people speaking whatever banter came to mind. While walking through the village aimlessly with his arms behind his head for about 5 or so minutes. He came upon both Nozan and Ashi alike he waved out to them and yelled. “Oi! How’s it going guys.” He approaching slowly but surely towards the two men.- |GH| Crolpe: -Konoha Jounin Kuro Mudana, sat in a dark hopsital room, grouchy and sleepy. His job never ended, being a medical ninja meant being both a doctor and a warrior when situations dictated that one or the other, or both, were needed. Currently he was a doctor, and had been for the past six hours, running about a hospital night shift, darting from room to room like a panicked fowl as he checked up on patients here, and did minor procedures there. His presence was a massive and welcome augmentation to the staff already in the hospital. While normal doctors could do work, a medical ninja had access to tools that traditional doctors had no idea about, their crowd favorite these past few hours seemed to be the Chakra scalpel, he had felt their eyes on him as he made incisions with the near-invisible light blue blade of energy, and assauged the pain of the afflicted. That wasn't to say that there hadn't been far more impressive techniques in use, the healing jellyfish technique found itself the subject of talk around the hospital as well. However, this passing minute marked the end of Kuro's shift here and the beginning of his freedom, something he'd come to cherish during his years as a Shinobi. He packed up in haste, throwing his black and orange jacket over his shoulder, doing his best to slick his ebony hair back to the side, despite the obvious protest of the beads of sweat that dripped from his face and pulling his left pants leg down, the desire for air passage through that area no longer a factor. He took the back door out of the hospital, knowing that if he was seen by a doctor or nurse, they'd want to talk to him about his skills in the field of healing, it was something he tired of speaking about, and it was a pain to get people to understand, given the fact that the basic explanation of it required time in the Academy, or at the very least, enough time around a ninja to get a grasp on the basics of chakra control and usage in general. The five foot eleven man stepped outside onto the back balcony of the hospital and cringed visibly. The sun, when he'd gone in, it had been dark and blinds tended to be closed for the sake of doctor patient confidentiality. That wasn't a thing out here and it showed. Kuro adjusted before walking down the stairs and around the building, spying three people, at least one of whom wore a headband. He smirked, at least they were enjoying their weekend.-